Almost Paradise
by near-life
Summary: Todo lo que Natasha conocía era el dinero, los viajes y la ropa de miles de dolares , cenas en restaurantes caros... sin embargo eso lo había perdido tiempo atrás y ahora era una persona común y corriente . Tenía que comenzar de cero, cosa que implicaba mudarse a otro país, cambiar de escuela y conseguir un empleo... Y tal vez, sólo tal vez encontrar el amor.
1. Prólogo

Industrias Stark era el nombre que se podía ver en casi cada lugar del continente europeo, todas las personas prácticamente nacían sabiendo la importancia que dicho apellido tenía.

Howard Stark era el presidente de dicha industria que manejaba cientos de servicios, desde telefonía y hoteles hasta una rama armamentista que trabajaba de cerca con el gobierno. Howard era un hombre serio, frío y calculador que únicamente se preocupaba por sus negocios, muy diferente a su esposa, María era una mujer bastante dulce que usualmente se la pasaba en eventos de caridad, sin embargo, estos también le consumían demasiado tiempo así que por lo general ninguno tenía tiempo para su hija.

Natasha tenía 17 años y desde que tenía uso de razón había estado sola, su única compañía había sido Jarvis, el mayordomo de la familia a quien le había hecho las cosas difíciles al no llegar a casa a dormir en distintas ocasiones.

A su corta edad Natasha había sido modelo para varias marcas en tan solo un par de años cosa que había hecho que el continente entero pusiera sus ojos en la heredera de Industrias Stark. La menor era bastante atractiva, tenía cabello castaño largo hasta media espalda, tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético gracias a los múltiples deportes que practicaba en su tiempo libre, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo bastante hermosos, está de más decir que Natasha era la chica más linda de la escuela a la que asistía, era deseada por chicos y chicas en todo el colegio, sin embargo, ella se dedicaba a rechazar a todo aquel que se le acercara, pensando que la querían por su fortuna. Ella era realmente vanidosa, había viajado por el continente, pero nunca llegó a salir de él por ordenes de su padre, le gustaba comer la mejor comida y vestir las mejores ropas, era bonita pero también era engreída, egoísta y un poco narcisista.

Su vida era casi perfecta, no tenía que preocuparse por nada más que por asistir a fiestas y salir de compras. Sin embargo, su mundo dio un giro cuando su padre se vio envuelto en una serie de negocios sucios de los cuales, Obadiah Stane; socio y mano derecha de Howard, era responsable. Tuvieron que escapar, se mudaron a Nueva York en donde ocuparon una de las mansiones que no habían sido embargadas pues pertenecía a María, tuvieron que despedir a la servidumbre, pero Jarvis insistió en no dejarlos pues Natasha se había vuelto como una hija para él y apartarse de ella así como así no le iba a sentar nada bien al pobre hombre. Afortunadamente no quedaron del todo desamparados; Nick Fury, un amigo de la familia le ofreció trabajos a Howard y a María, si bien no era a lo que estaban acostumbrados y no ganarían millones de dolares por lo menos tendrían el suficiente dinero para subsistir. En cuanto a los estudios de Natasha, una de las amigas de la infancia de Howard le ofreció una beca en su escuela, la Academia Liberty, que era de las mejores escuelas en el país y a la cual solamente asistían hijos de personas adineradas.

Natasha creía que aquella escuela no debería ser diferente a la anterior, en donde todos se desvivían por cumplirle sus caprichos y los que se atrevían a desafiarla terminaban expulsados o malheridos. Pero estaba muy equivocada pues esa academia ya tenía un líder y Natasha no iba a poder pasar sobre él tan fácilmente.


	2. Capítulo 1

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, la mudanza de las pocas cosas que la familia Stark había conservado no se había prolongado por más de dos días y todo estaba listo para que empezaran su vida en la gran manzana.

Era lunes por la mañana, Howard y María habían salido unos minutos antes rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos dejando la casa únicamente con Jarvis y una Natasha que aún se encontraba dormida.

En la habitación de la castaña comenzó a sonar un ruido proveniente del despertador que se encontraba junto a su cama, la chica se removió entre las cobijas y se negó a abrir los ojos.

– Señorita – una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, seguida por un par de golpes – Debo recordarle que tiene que llegar temprano a su primer día de escuela – en respuesta, Jarvis simplemente recibió el lloriqueo de la chica.

Natasha abrió los ojos encontrándose con una pared color menta que no le parecía nada familiar, hizo un puchero y después pataleo un poco, quería que todo eso fuera una broma de mal gusto, quería que le regresaran sus tarjetas de crédito y el Jet privado.

– Estúpido Obadiah– murmuró entre dientes mientras se levantaba, tomó una ducha y se dio el tiempo de maquillarse, solo un poco de máscara y brillo de labios, parecía una rutina de lo más normal y ella comenzó a creer que después de todo no sería tan difícil adaptarse. El problema vino cuando encontró un uniforme que, a su parecer, era horroroso, fue entonces que pegó el grito en el cielo – ¡JARVIS! – el grito de la chica llegó a oídos del mayordomo que se encontraba preparando el desayuno, sonrió y negó con la cabeza adivinando el motivo de su molestia, aun así subió las escaleras y asomó la cabeza por la puerta

– ¿Me llamó, señorita?– preguntó sin perder el tono servicial que siempre había usado con ella

– ¿Que es esto? – señaló el uniforme que aún estaba en la cama – No esperan que use esto ¿Verdad? –

– Temo que deberá usar el uniforme que corresponde puesto que la escuela a la que asistirá no pertenece a su padre y la directora Carter dejó bastante claro el hecho de que debía acatar las reglas de la escuela, de lo contrario sería expulsada y sus padres perderían sus empleos – explicó el mayor entrando lentamente a la habitación. – Por favor, úselo y baje a desayunar lo antes posible– Jarvis tomó el uniforme y se lo ofreció esperando a que lo tomara.

Tardó casi quince minutos en ponerse el bendito uniforme, cuando por fin lo hizo se miró en el espejo y ladeó la cabeza, la falda azul marino que no cubría más de la mitad de sus muslos y la blusa blanca que se ceñía perfectamente a su torso le evocaban a esos uniformes de las novelas coreanas que una de sus amigas solía ver. Suspiró, se acomodó la corbata y se puso las calcetas que llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla, hizo una mueca al ver los zapatos tan serios que eran parte del uniforme.

– Ni de broma me pongo eso– murmuró antes de dirigirse a su armario de donde sacó un par de converse rojos.

Cuando bajó a tomar el desayuno Jarvis soltó un par de risas por la elección de calzado, pero no comentó nada al respecto pues prefería verla con tenis a tener que rogarle porque saliera de la habitación.

– Es hora de irnos, señorita – anunció el hombre tomando la mochila de la chica.

– ¿Y el auto, Jarvis? – preguntó buscando con la mirada un auto cerca de la mansión, sin embargo todo lo que podía ver era una Land Rover gris lo bastante vieja para hacer que Natasha ni siquiera la mirara.

– Bueno, en estos momentos es todo lo que su padre pudo conseguir, estoy seguro de que en unos meses su padre conseguirá un auto que se adapte a su...estilo – explicó, observando como en el rostro de Natasha se iba formando una mueca que demostraba auténtico terror – Por ahora esto debe sernos útil – Jarvis abrió la puerta del copiloto esperando a que la castaña subiera, cosa que hizo de mala gana.

Durante el trayecto fue encogiéndose cada vez más en su asiento, esperando que nadie la reconociera.

– Descuide, en este lugar usted no es nadie – le sonrió su mayordomo

– Gracias, eso es muy alentador – murmuró sarcásticamente

– De ahora en adelante usará el apellido de su madre y se referirá a mí como Tío Jarvis –

Lo último no parecía tan complicado, pero sabía que dentro de unos días comenzaría a extrañar el apellido Stark y es que estaba acostumbrada a tener lo que quisiera con solo hacer mención de él. Suspiró una última vez y se dedicó a repasar su presentación personal en su mente.

Mi nombre es Natasha Carbonell...

Realmente tenía ganas de llorar.

Su día mejoró un poco al ver la escuela, grande y lujosa como a la que estaba acostumbrada, había incluso chicos montados en caballos practicando equitación. El auto se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de las escalinatas que llevaban a la entrada principal.

– Nos vemos luego – exclamó la chica con algo de emoción, olvidándose por completo de su situación, subió las escaleras sin darse cuenta de las risitas discretas que los demás alumnos producían, burlándose del auto en el que había llegado.

Entró al recibidor, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ahí, en cuanto ella entró todos miraron a la puerta haciendo que una gran sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, un chico corrió en su dirección y ella estaba preparada para rechazar a uno más, pero contrario a lo que esperaba el chico pasó de largo golpeándola con el hombro sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla.

– ¡Ya llegaron! – exclamó una rubia de voz chillona.

Natasha, claramente ofendida, miró el alboroto que las personas a su alrededor estaban haciendo, parecía que se formaban para recibir a la nobleza misma, las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas y los chicos se mantenían bastante estáticos, cómo si esperaran por su sentencia de muerte.

Terminaron por formar dos filas a los costados de la entrada, solo ella se mantuvo a medio pasillo totalmente confundida, no pudo reaccionar hasta que escuchó a varias chicas suspirar, entonces se giró solo para ver a cuatro chicos entrando por la puerta.

El que parecía ser el líder era alto, rubio y de ojos azules, su cuerpo era perfecto y caminaba de una forma que lograría intimidar a varios; le seguía un chico castaño, casi de la misma estatura pero menos musculoso, su sonrisa era hermosa y mientras caminaba le guiñaba el ojo a varias de las chicas que al momento se derretían; había un chico más alto y más fornido pero a pesar de eso tenía un rostro aniñado, ni siquiera su rubio cabello largo lograba darle un aire de chico malo cómo el que tenía el castaño, pero aun así era bastante guapo; el último chico parecía ser menor que los otros tres, su cabello era plateado y tenía ojos color turquesa, se movía con gracia y mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

La ex millonaria estaba en shock, todos eran realmente guapos, pero el que realmente logró acaparar su atención fue el rubio de cuerpo de adonis que entró primero. Los cuatro se dirigían hacía ella y estaba dispuesta a primero ignorarlo y después coquetearle un poco.

– Parece que hay alguien en tu camino, Steve – habló el castaño de forma burlona, el rubio rodó los ojos, ese día no estaba de humor y cuando Steve Rogers no estaba de buen humor podía ser un tanto...grosero.

Miró a Naranja de reojo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– Me estás estorbando –

La ojizul lo miró perpleja y es que nadie nunca en la vida le había dicho algo como eso.

– Oye, maldi...– no pudo acabar de insultarlo pues alguien la tomó del brazo y la aparto de ahí

– Ella es nueva – dijo el chico que aún la mantenía sujetada del brazo

– Te vas a encargar de mantenerla a raya – dijo el castaño, luego los cuatro siguieron caminando y todos parecieron volver a sus actividades.

– ¡Sueltame! – exclamó Natasha zafándose bruscamente del agarre – ¿No sabes quien soy? – el chico soltó una carcajada

– Alguien lo bastante estúpida para retar a Rogers – se burló y luego extendió la mano –Soy Clint Barton –

– Natasha Sta...Carbonell – de corrigió a tiempo y estrechó su mano – ¿Ellos...son importantes aquí? – se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensar que ella ya no era alguien importante, ahora era una alumna más y eso le daba escalofríos.

– ¿Importantes? Ven conmigo, te explicaré como funciona esta escuela –

Clint le contó a Natasha de la importancia que los cuatro chicos tenían en la escuela, fue así como conoció a los _"Magníficos 4"_ de la Academia Liberty.

El rubio de cuerpo de dios griego era Steve Rogers, capitán del equipo de football, se le daba la pintura y ya había vendido dos de sus obras, era hijo de los dueños de la compañía más importante del continente americano, era el equivalente a Industrias Stark así que Natasha se podía hacer una idea de la popularidad que el chico tenía. Las chicas de la escuela morían por el, pero nunca se le había conocido ninguna novia y los rumores referentes a su sexualidad corrían como el viento.

El chico castaño de sonrisa encantadora era James Buchanan Barnes, a quien todos llamaban Bucky, venía de una familia bastante adinerada que tenía una empresa en Hong Kong, o al menos eso es lo que todos sabían. Tenía talento para varias cosas de entre las cuales destacaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, varios chicos en la academia habían salido golpeados por haberse querido meter con ellos.

Pietro Maximoff, de cabello plateado era menor que ellos por un año, sin embargo, era el más avivado de ellos, hacía uso de sus encantos para conseguir lo que quería, era corredor y había representado a la academia en varias ocasiones, llevándose siempre el primer lugar. Pietro tenía una hermana gemela llamada Wanda a quien usualmente se le podía ver deambulando por la escuela pues no soportaba a los amigos de su hermano. Su padre Erik Lehnsherr trabajaba de cerca con los padres de Barnes por lo que era poca la información que se tenía de su profesión.

El ultimo era Thor Odinson, el rubio fortachón con cara de niño. Su padre era dueño de una cadena de hoteles de lujo que se extendía a lo largo y ancho del país, le gustaba modelar para las cámaras y era un bromista por naturaleza, el chico había tenido más de cuatro novias en un lapso de un mes y no parecía querer detenerse. De los cuatro él era el que más socializaba con los alumnos.

– Yo solo tengo una duda – murmuró la castaña una vez que Clint terminó de explicarle – Ese tal Steve tiene cara de ser un niño bueno ¿Siempre ha sido así de patán? – el chico soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza

– No era así en la secundaria, cambió cuando su abuelo murió. Ahora parece que se le ha olvidado hasta la forma de dar las gracias, es algo arisco y... Suele ser bastante... Vengativo. Todo un caso el señorito –

Natasha frunció el ceño repasando las palabras de Clint ¿Así se expresarían las personas de ella en Inglaterra? No lo sabía muy bien pero si era el caso comenzó a sentir una molestia en el pecho y es que ninguna persona desearía ser vista como alguien grosero y arrogante. Por lo menos ella podía jactarse de nunca haber humillado a alguien...al menos no públicamente.

Después de eso no pasó nada relevante sino hasta el final del día cuando muchos estudiantes se reunían en la cafetería para tomar algo. Clint le ofreció a Natasha una taza de café como bienvenida a la academia, ella aceptó de buena gana pues no había tomado nada desde la mañana.

– Creí que estarías más sorprendida por la inmensidad de las instalaciones – le dijo el rubio mientras jugueteaba con un tenedor entre sus dedos – Pareces bastante familiarizada –

– Bueno es lo que se esperaría de una escuela para niños ricos – se encogió de hombros – Además... ya había visto los folletos –

– Me sorprende que te becaran, usualmente no se enfocan en las personas que practican la robótica, se van por lo más tradicional –

– Sé hacer muchas más cosas, es por eso que estoy aquí – le explicó sonriendo con arrogancia, sus ganas de seguir platicando se vieron frustradas cuando el grupo de Rogers entró al lugar.

– Quiero un café bien caliente para ya – ordenó el rubio ignorando a la fila de personas que esperaban su turno para ordenar, la chica que atendía se quedó en shock por unos momentos – ¿No me oíste? – la cafetería entera se quedó en silencio, de pronto una voz rompió con el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

– ¡Oye! – la castaña se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta él – ¿Por que no te formas igual que los demás? – ella no sabía por que le estaba reclamando eso cuando ella lo había hecho antes, sin embargo, el hecho de que él lo hiciera le hacía sentir un poco más de empatía con las demás personas

– Porque quiero un café ahora – le respondió adelantándose un paso, haciendo que repentinamente Natasha se sintiera más pequeña cosa que a la chica no le gusto en lo absoluto, ella era una Stark y nadie podía hacerla sentir así.

– Descuida, te traeré lo que quieres – le sonrió falsamente y se dio media vuelta para tomar una de las tazas de café que había en una mesa – Café caliente para el señorito – dijo al tiempo que le vertía el líquido en la cabeza

– ¡Oye niña! – gritó completamente enfurecido, en ese momento Natasha se arrepintió solo un poco, la cafetería volvió al silencio sepulcral – Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte – le amenazó apuntándole con el dedo.

Genial, su primer día y ya la había amenazado el heredero de la compañía más importante de América.

 _Bien_ _hecho, Natasha._


	3. Capítulo 2: Declaración de Guerra

Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor para Natasha, después del incidente con el café llegó a su casa y encontró sus maletas al pie de la escalera, el rostro se le iluminó creyendo que la crisis había terminado y quiso gritar de felicidad, pero todas sus ilusiones se fueron al caño cuando apareció una mujer vieja de porte serio en compañía de su Tía Peggy a quién ahora debía llamar Directora Carter.

Según habían dicho, Natasha necesitaba aprender ciertas cosas como la independencia, Peggy incluso le había dado un sermón a Howard del porque no debía malcriar a su hija.

Luego de eso se la llevaron a una casa en un barrio de clase media que logró descolocar a la castaña.

– La casa está completamente amueblada y voy a traerte la primera ración de víveres, alcanzaran para este mes si sabes racionarlos, después vas a tener que encargarte de las compras por ti misma –

– Pero...Tía Peggy, tengo diecisiete años ¿Como se supone que lo haga?–

– Ah, no te preocupes por eso, te conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en un taller mecánico cerca de aquí –

– ¿Taller mecánico?– eso definitivamente había llamado la atención de la chica pues siempre tuvo curiosidad de ver como funcionaban las cosas a su alrededor, razón por la cual a la edad de once años desarmó y volvió a armar un auto en menos de una semana. Jarvis festejó tal proeza, sin embargo, Howard simplemente la miró fríamente y le dijo que los autos no eran algo que debiera interesarle a una señorita, que en lugar de eso aprendiera a comportarse como una dama para que pudiera casarse con alguien de su mismo estatus.– ¿Que pasará con Jarvis?–

– Bueno, tus padres están bastante ocupados trabajando así que no creo que requieran mucho de él, irá a trabajar a mi casa y solo podrá verte un par de veces a la semana, también vas a encargarte de la limpieza de tu casa– Natasha hizo una mueca, no era por eso por lo que extrañaría a Jarvis, realmente él era su único compañero y lo veía más como un padre que como un mayordomo aunque no se lo dijera muy seguido.–Ella es la señora Wheeler, vendrá algunos días a la semana para...Educarte un poco, tú madre me contó del incidente en el baile de gala de hace un año– dijo señalando a la anciana de estoica expresión

– Yo quería una pizza, no pensaba comerme la horrenda comida que estaban ofreciendo – se encogió de hombros, Peggy le dio una mirada de advertencia– Está bien, lo entiendo, soy una maleducada– murmuró rodando los ojos.

Carter no estuvo ahí más de veinte minutos, dejando a la chica sola. Natasha miró a su alrededor y se le formó un nudo en la garganta, se le hacía irreal la forma en la que su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, ahora estaba viviendo sola en un departamento del tamaño de su antigua habitación, suspiró profundamente y prefirió acostarse a dormir antes de empezar a llorar.

La limusina se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de entrada, los sirvientes ayudaron al chico a bajar y este ni siquiera agradeció.

– Su madrina está esperándolo en el comedor – habló su mayordomo, el rubio se apresuró para no hacerla esperar.

– Debe estar pasando algo importante para que vengas a verme – habló una vez que divisó a la mujer sentada en una de las sillas.

– No digas tonterías, Steven. Solo quería saber si estabas bien, voy a salir un tiempo del país y no podía irme sin venir a despedirme – le sonrió pellizcando una de sus mejillas – No quiero que causes problemas en la escuela ¿De acuerdo? –

Pareció dudarlo un poco y es que no iba a descansar hasta que aquella castaña que le había tirado el café encima le pidiera perdón de rodillas.

– Está bien...– murmuró

–Steve, sé que la muerte de tu abuelo cambió algo en ti, lo que pasó con tu padre también fue difícil, pero deberías empezar a considerar el cambiar tu personalidad ya que no falta mucho para que tú madre te ceda las riendas de la empresa –

– Voy a intentarlo ¿Si? –

Peggy suspiró y asintió, siempre le decía lo mismo, está era la última oportunidad que tenía antes de que Steve se volviera un hombre de negocios y la bondad jamás regresara a su corazón.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que Peggy decidió levantarse.

– Antes de irme debo pedirte un favor –

– Lo que sea –

– Han enviado un auto para la empresa el día de hoy, quisiera que tú personalmente lo llevaras con mi mecánico de confianza – el rubio hizo una mueca bastante extrañado y es que eran pocas las veces que le pedía cosas así.

– Eh...Claro – asintió, Peggy le tendió una tarjeta con la dirección del lugar y esto lo desconcertó aún más pues el taller estaba en un lugar que nunca se atrevería a pisar por voluntad propia – Lo llevaré mañana cuando vuelva de la escuela –

– Gracias, cariño –

Peggy caminó hasta la entrada, Phil Coulson, el mayordomo de los Rogers le abrió la puerta del auto y una vez que la mujer se fue entró de nuevo a la casa para ver si a su joven amo se le ofrecía algo.

– ¿Puedes conseguir un costal de tierra? – fue su respuesta.

Se levantó de malas y sintió que no había descansado lo suficiente, aun así se alistó para ir a la escuela, desayuno un plató de cereal y suspiró bastante cuando lo hacía, extrañaba los desayunos de Jarvis.

Sentía que le temblaban las piernas y es que no quería viajar hasta la escuela en metro, ella no sabía como se hacía eso, tuvo que prepararse mentalmente unos minutos antes de salir, cuando al fin se sintió con el valor necesario abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró con su mayordomo, esperándola como de costumbre.

– ¿Que haces aquí Jarvis? – el rubio lo pensó un poco

– No podía dejarla viajar en metro, me sentiría muy culpable si le pasara algo. No pude traer la limusina de la señora Carter pero creo que ir en la camioneta será mejor que el metro – la castaña le sonrió y es que él nunca dejaba de preocuparse por ella, sinceramente su vida sería un desastre sin Jarvis.

– Vamos, se me hace tarde – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y caminó hasta la camioneta que ahora le parecía menos desagradable.

No pasó nada interesante en las primeras horas de clase, Natasha se sentó con Clint en la mayoría de las clases, resultó que era un chico bastante relajado, la hacía reír bastante, pero no se quería encariñar pues esperaba que los problemas para Industrias Stark terminaran pronto.

A la hora del almuerzo todo parecía bastante tranquilo, no obstante, Natasha notó que la mayoría de los estudiantes la miraban con lástima, por un momento se preguntó si sabrían quien era en realidad.

Se dirigió a su casillero a tomar un libro que le hacía falta y de pronto todos se quedaron callados, podía sentir las miradas de todos clavadas en su espalda, estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, mas no de esta manera. Sabía que algo malo pasaría, pero no podía decir con exactitud que era. Lo supo cuando encontró, pegado en su casillero, un sticker redondo en colores rojo, blanco y azul; con una estrella plateada en el centro y las iniciales **S.R** escritas en ella.

S.R. _Steve Rogers._

Se había convertido en el blanco de esos cuatro, en especial de Rogers.

Si había sido marcada con aquello se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría para que comenzaran a fastidiarla, desafortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo pues cuando se dirigía de vuelta a su salón, cayó sobre ella algo que parecía ser lodo, miró hacia arriba y pudo ver que alguien con una cubeta salía corriendo para no ser descubierto.

Su rostro estaba rojo y el estómago comenzaba a dolerle por haber reído tanto, la expresión de la castaña fue la esperada, se quedó petrificada y los ojos se le pusieron rojos, aun así no lloró, eso era algo digno de reconocer.

– ¿No crees que fuiste un poco lejos? La chica parece tener agallas, no dudo que te devuelva la jugada – comentó el de cabello plateado mientras tocaba suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra

– Estoy seguro que vendrá a rogar por mi perdón en menos de un minuto – murmuró mirando hacia la puerta en espera de que la chica engreída

– Todas lo hacen – dijo Bucky encogiéndose de hombros sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo.

Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta del lugar en donde solían pasar su tiempo libre se abrió de par en par.

– Te lo dije – le susurró Steve a Pietro quien solo rodó los ojos, sin embargo, todas las ilusiones del rubio se vinieron abajo cuando la chica comenzó a gritar.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Quien te crees que eres? Vas a pagar la tintorería de esto – gritó señalando su uniforme, los demás chicos simplemente intentaban aguantarse la risa por la expresión de asombro de su líder.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme? – se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba, Natasha no retrocedió ni un paso

– ¿Como te atreves tú a humillarme de está forma? –

– ¡Me tiraste café encima!–

– ¡Estabas siendo un idiota! –

Entonces se empezaron a insultar, se gritaban y ninguno de los dos parecía querer detenerse y no lo hubieran hecho de no ser por las risitas bobas de Thor que interrumpieron su discusión.

– ¿Te parece gracioso? – preguntó la chica mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

– Bastante, de hecho – asintió sonriendo, luego ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad e hizo un gesto pensativo – Me recuerdas a un mono –

– ¿Que? – murmuró Natasha bastante confundida – Ash...Como sea, esto no se va a quedar así ¿Me escuchaste, Rogers? – su voz se escuchaba quebrada, se estaba aguantando el llanto y eso hizo que, por una fracción de segundo, Steve se sintiera mal.

La castaña salió azotando la puerta, y tanto Thor como Bucky estallaron en carcajadas.

– Parece que vas a tener que esforzarte más – le dijo Thor golpeándole el hombro de forma amistosa.

Después de que los profesores le dieran permiso de irse a su casa decidió relajarse un poco así que salió a una de las terrazas que la escuela tenía, se recargó en el barandal y miró la ciudad, todo aquello le parecía tan ajeno, sentía que no encajaba y eso no le gustaba pues antes todo mundo se preocupaba por hacerla encajar, parecía que ahora tenía que hacer más cosas por sí sola que sólo limpiar su casa. Suspiró y luego miró su uniforme, con enormes manchas cafés del lodo ya seco.

– ¡ODIO ESTO! – gritó de pura frustración mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus pies de una forma bastante infantil

– Oye, vas a dejar sordo a medio mundo – se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz masculina a sus espaldas, se giró rápidamente para encontrarse al rubio alto que minutos antes la había llamado "mono"

– ¿Tú que quieres? – si él estaba ahí para burlarse, ella probablemente le rompería la nariz

– ¿Yo? Quería fumarme un cigarrillo, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí – el rubio colocó el cigarrillo entre sus labios y sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo.

– Eso es asqueroso – se quejó la castaña – Además estás en la escuela, eso debe de estar prohibido ¿No? – el chico soltó una carcajada

– Esa palabra no existe en el vocabulario de personas como nosotros – Natasha no pudo decir nada pues sabía a lo que de refería, ella lo había vivido y es que realmente era la gloria. – Tú estás cubierta de lodo, no puedes hablarme de lo que es asqueroso, mono. –

– No me llames así – le advirtió – Si estoy así no es por voluntad propia, creeme, ha sido toda culpa de ustedes – el rubio levantó las manos y frunció el ceño.

– Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. Admito que me provocó mucha risa, pero yo no fui –

– Fue el estúpido de Rogers, lo sé. Pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, no señor. – se le notaba la ira en la voz y a Thor eso le hacía mucha gracia, ninguna chica había pensado siquiera en retar a Steve.

– Suerte con eso – dijo dándole una calada al cigarro que recién había encendido, la ojiazul se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse – Oye, mono, ven aquí – le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella lo hizo lentamente y con desconfianza.

– ¿Y ahora que? – Thor metió su mano el el bolsillo interno de su saco y le mostró a la castaña un pequeño paquete de toallitas húmedas, sacó una de ellas y la acercó al rostro de Natasha – ¿Que haces? – dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás

– Aún tienes lodo en la cara – respondió simplemente mientras volvía a acercar la toalla a su rostro, Natasha lo miró bastante confundida, pero aun así se dejó limpiar. – Toma, una dama no debería pasar la vergüenza de que todos la vean cubierta de lodo – se quitó el saco y lo colocó sobre los hombros de la chica.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – murmuró, pero él no pudo escucharla.

– Nos vemos luego, mono – le dijo, tiró lo que restaba de su cigarrillo, lo pisó y luego se fue.

Natasha no sabía que rayos acababa de pasar pero luego de unos segundos pensó que tal vez no todos ellos eran tan idiotas.

Mientras conducía el auto que Peggy le había dejado se reía por la expresión que la castaña había puesto, se había reído por eso las últimas tres horas y ni él sabía por que, a decir verdad nunca se había reído tanto de la misma persona.

Conforme más avanzaba más nervioso se ponía, sentía que en cualquier momento iban a secuestrarlo o algo por el estilo, suspiró con alivio cuando por fin dio con el taller, bajó del auto rogándole a Dios que el mecánico no fuera un asesino.

Cuando entró, no pudo ver a nadie y rodó los ojos con hastío.

– ¿Hay alguien? – habló lo suficientemente fuerte, pensó en salir de ahí si nadie le respondía.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle?– una voz con evidente fastidio habló detrás de él, se giró listo para dejar un cheque y llamar a alguien para que lo recogiera de inmediato, sin embargo, su reacción fue totalmente diferente.

– Tiene que ser una jodida broma – dijeron ambos al unísono.

El destino realmente quería sacarlos de quicio.


End file.
